<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wild Stallyns Family Tour by Midgard_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966159">The Wild Stallyns Family Tour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer'>Midgard_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bill and Ted's Incredible Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(16 years after the events of Bill and Ted's Bodacious Expedition), Wild Stallyns has been invited to Crusher Days, a four day festival for four acts to perform! While Bill, Ted, Jo and Elizabeth are doing their best to keep their tour going, their kids and Rufus's grandson know they must stop a jealous singer from ruining it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bill and Ted's Incredible Love [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAN DIMAS, 2709</p><p>The beautiful utopia remained silent for the day. The normally busy citizens of San Dimas quietly shuffled throughout the streets, eyes on the floor as they walked. Cheerful was temporarily gone from the city, only for the day. For Carl, the day seemed to go on forever. He knew the day would never end, not when he had people saying how sorry they were for his loss. Not that he wasn’t grateful for their sympathy, but he hated to be reminded that his grandfather had died last year. It didn’t help that everyone in the city knew. </p><p>Rufus’s family gathered in the orphanage (Myra insisting that the orphans were like family, though no one disagreed). His sons, daughter and children in law were busy cooking a feast in honor of Rufus, while the orphans and grandkids alike stayed out of the way. They watched interviews of Wild Stallyns. Ones where Bill and Ted talked about their wedding and how their granddaughter loves to go on tours with them. One where Elizabeth talked about her inspiration for her song “Love You Til the End’. The kids always enjoyed the band, especially Carl. The interview happened to be his favorite, as it featured a lot of Joanna, his favorite band member. However, today, he couldn’t bother to watch it. </p><p>“Carl,” his mother approached him from the kitchen,” I need you to go down to the store and get a few things on my list.”</p><p>“Can’t Britney do it?” he asked.</p><p>“Britney has a sprained ankle,” she sighed,” You know that.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie,” she said,” I know this is a hard day for you. It’s hard for all of us. But your grandfather wouldn’t want you to be sad. Remember all the good things he’s done for us. Especially you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I hate to be reminded by the people who-” Carl knew he was getting nowhere with the conversation. He agreed to go and get whatever his mom needed. It was for his grandpa, after all.</p><p>It was only a five minute walk, but he was already getting sympathy from citizens. The sad looks and kind words still breaking Carl’s heart. He hated to think about his grandfather and losing him so suddenly. He quickly shuffled into the store and put his head down. He had to avoid being seen so he wouldn’t get called out. The young teen ducked to the vegetables and grabbed the nearest bag of yams. His mother’s list trailed in his hand, throwing what he could in a cart.</p><p>“Vanilla ice cream,” he whispered,” French? Bean? Be more specific!”</p><p>“Excuse me!”</p><p>Panic set in Carl’s mind as he heard the voice. He looked all around, trying to figure out who had called to him. When he saw no one standing there, he snooped around to the other side. The same woman spoke up and asked an employee where the shrimp was at. Seeing it was next to him, Carl sprinted down the next aisle and grabbed whatever else was on his mother’s list. He threw together everything as he ran to self checkout, not wanting to be noticed. </p><p>“Unexpected item in bagging area,” it said as he scanned the yams.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>He lifted the yams and put them back down, only to have the same results. With frustration, Carl did the same thing again. It finally worked and he continued to scanning. He grabbed one can of corn and swiped it three times.</p><p>“Unexpected item in bagging area.”</p><p>“Oh come on!” he grumbled.</p><p>When he was finished, he grabbed his credit card and went to pay. However, the card had an error twice. He wanted to curse out loud, but knowing that it would draw attention to him, he remained silent. Carl was growing impatient as he tried to pay for his belongings. A teenage employee came up behind him and swiped his card through, helping him out.</p><p>“Hey,” the employee noticed,” You’re Carl Carter- grandson of the famous time traveler Rufus!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded and grabbed his bag.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about your grandfather. He saved Wild Stallyns! If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have been able to go on a date with Eddie Preston-Logan’s great, great-”</p><p>Carl awkwardly collected his belongings and ran out of the market. He was thinking about his grandfather and what it felt like to lose him. He missed Rufus more than anything. No one seemed to understand how Carl felt. He did know, however, they were just trying to be nice. When he turned the corner, he saw a dark haired girl leaning against the wall, her arms crossed in front of her. He glanced at the chubby, tall stranger, who looked back at him. She gave a slight smile after he walked by. She let her arms fall to her side as she followed behind him.</p><p>“Hey there Carl,” she said to him.</p><p>“Yes?” he asked, knowing what this was about, until he got a good look at the girl,” Wait a minute. Are you Vivian van Halen?”</p><p>Vivian nodded with a smile on her face. Vivian’s ancestry wasn’t the only thing that made her famous. Just a year ago, on her eighteenth birthday, she became the leader of an elite team of time travelers. She saved lives and lead her team onward. Rufus had talked about her before his passing. He promised that she was exactly what San Dimas needed. Carl was in awe at Eddie Van Halen’s descendent. He idolized the family as much as anyone did. As he rambled on about her family, walking to the orphanage, the girl listened with a smile.</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoy the legacy,” she chuckled,” but I’m not here to talk about my family.”</p><p>“Oh,” Carl stopped,” It’s about my grandfather, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Sort of,” she said,” Carl, you’re Rufus’s oldest grandchild. You have been close to him since the day you were born. He loved you and he told me, before he died, that you needed to be on our team.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” the grandson asked, eyebrow raised as he approached the stairs of the orphanage.</p><p>“Rufus wants you to walk in his footsteps as a time traveler.”</p><p>Carl stared as though Vivian had eight heads. He and Rufus always joked about the boy becoming a time traveler, but it was never possible. He saw himself as the guy in the shadows, who watched the travelers go on to bigger and better things. But when he saw that Miss van Halen was completely serious, his smile grew wide. </p><p>“Where do I start?” he asked. </p><p>“Have your dinner first,” she insisted,” and meet me in the backyard of the orphanage at seven thirty. I’ll be by those Chestnut trees where I can explain everything. Oh! Don’t tell the family. They find out soon enough anyways.”</p><p>With a wink, Vivian ran off and so did Carl. He didn’t tell his parents, nor others, about the girl he ran into. All throughout dinner, he remained silent, but the family understood. His dad tried to crack a joke or two, in the hopes that his oldest would smile. But he seemed too distracted. His family was worried for him, knowing how close the two were. Inside, it was breaking his mother’s heart. On the inside of Carl, however, he was excited.</p><p>Seven thirty rolled around and he snuck off to the backyard. He claimed he needed to be alone, and his family respected his wishes. He ran over to the chestnut trees and saw Vivian standing there, leaning against one of the phone booth time machines. He knew, just by looking at the glass, that it was his grandfather’s.</p><p>“Grandpa loved to take me to different places,” he explained as he opened the door,” He knew I could always get a kick out of history. I always did. I want to make him proud.”</p><p>“And today you will,” Vivian allowed him in,” Now, your grandfather told me that, when the next big crisis involving Bill and Ted come up, that I should contact you. Your mission is important. Wild Stallyns are going to Crusher Days. Five acts in five days. On tour with them is Rocky Emmerson, also known as Skully, also known as ‘The Defender’.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one that ruins concerts for future generation?”</p><p>“That’s the one.  He must be stopped and you can do it. All you have to do is get them to play Exposed at Madison Square Garden. It will stop them right away. Your side mission involves Bill and Ted’s daughter. Her book, “My Home” needs help.”</p><p>Carl’s eyes went wide with excitement. ‘My Home’ had been one of his favorite books. He fell in love with every chapter, shed tears for the broken parts, and laughed at the references to her childhood (the funny parts, anyway). Carl nodded wholeheartedly.</p><p>“Where do I have to go?”</p><p>“Go to the date June 14th, 2009 and you will meet the family.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Miss van Halen,” he said,” I’ll fix it all!” </p><p>With that, he dialed the number and shut the door. The time machine was off and the adventure began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAN DIMAS HIGH, 2009</p><p>The clock kept ticking as the day went on. The early June heat swarmed Mrs. Bonafire’s classroom. Her historical bobbleheads were beginning to melt, the little red fan in the back of class continuing to blow heat. It didn’t matter to the students, who were waiting for 3:00. Each bored mind wandered their eyes onto the clock. They were impatiently tapping their fingers against the desk, being that they neglected pens or notebooks- except for Michelle. </p><p>While the teacher still continued an end of the year lecture, the girl stared at her notebook. She wanted to start writing a book since her freshman year of high school. She spent countless nights doing research and looking for ideas that hadn’t been taken by previous authors. Michelle never considered herself an author because she’d never published a book. For now, she was only a writer without a single sentence in her notebook.</p><p>“Who can tell me the first man to set foot on United States soil?” Mrs. Bonafire asked,” Todd?”</p><p>“Why do we have to learn on the last day?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you want to?” she asked,” You know, Mr Ryan has been here for years and his lessons go from day one to day one hundred and eighty. He’ll be your teacher next year and he does not slack off.”</p><p>Michelle usually got her best ideas from history class. However, today, she just wanted her summer vacation to begin and to officially become a junior. Her summer would consist of loud music and historical research. She knew she could use the time machine to find her perfect part of history. If her parents allowed, of course. If they were out on tour, her brothers would certainly let her use the machine. As she went to write a single word, the bell rang. The kids began fleeing, the teacher demanding that they wait until she dismissed them.</p><p>“Dammit,” the girl muttered as she packed up and dodged out of the room.</p><p>Kids threw papers and books in the trash. The sea of students screamed and cheered as they crawled out of their classrooms. The seniors had been gone, but the underclassmen (and new seniors) were cheering. Four of her friends (including Mrs Joanna’s twins) stood against the lockers. She waved to Liza and Charlotte, Mrs Elizabeth’s daughter, who waved back.</p><p>“Hello, fellow junior!” she exclaimed as they high fived.</p><p>“Hey there,” Michelle looked to the twins,” Well, hello, little sophomores.”</p><p>“Little?” Randy asked, glancing down at her.</p><p>“Maybe when we all went on tour five years ago,” Milo laughed,” You look like a middle schooler compared to us.”</p><p>“Very funny,” Michelle rolled her eyes as they walked towards freedom,” keep it up and Fernando will make you walk home.”</p><p>The boys rolled their eyes. The girls were busy discussing goals for their junior year, minds already in summer. They had several plans, all including one another. Michelle, however, still had her mind on the book she’d been wanting to write. Summer was her only chance to start it, then she had to worry about getting ready for SATs and applying to college. Then adulthood. She had fears that she hated to admit to anyone, including her parents. Even though they were always so happy to help, she didn’t want them to worry. Michelle, for now, decided her main focus was her book.</p><p>Fernando’s car came up to the stairs. Michelle recognizes its chrome tires and the “University of Cali, Berkeley” on the bumper. He honked once and rolled down his windows.</p><p>“Hurry up, children!” He called,” Our summer awaits!”</p><p>The four hopped into the car, with his sister in the front. She was hoping for good news as soon as she shut the door. She put her books on the floor and turned to her brother.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“He’s home.”</p><p>Yes! She was hoping Edensaw would be home from the University of Pennsylvania. He was working on a huge project and she missed having him around. Now that the whole family was home for summer, it would be an adventure. Besides, she wouldn’t tell Fernando, but Edensaw was her favorite brother.</p><p>Fernando was hoping and praying for a long, relaxing summer. He was worried that there wouldn’t be enough time travel or enough time with his dads. Bill and Ted, while close to their kids, were focused on their music intensely. Last year had been particularly great, as their fourth studio album was released and made it to the top of the charts. When the family found out, they were overjoyed, but they definitely needed the family time. </p><p>“So what’s the summer plan?” Milo piped up as Fernando turned the corner.</p><p>“Oh, anything goes,” Fernando mentioned.</p><p>“Anything LEGAL goes,” his sister had to mention.</p><p>Fernando rolled his eyes but gave a grin. His sister was a stickler for rules unless absolutely necessary. Not that he minded, but he felt that she didn’t loosen up enough. He used to say the stress would kill her, but of course, she learned to relax before it could do so.</p><p>“All I know is that my pool’s always open,” Charlotte mentioned,” I have a feeling we’ll need to swim a lot this year.”</p><p>“It’s supposed to be hot!” Randy said, only to be gently hit by his brother,” Hey!”</p><p>“Of course it is, dingus,” Milo said,” It’s California. What did you expect, a snowstorm?”</p><p>“Anything goes if we time travel,” Michelle mentioned.</p><p>“Right,” Fernando fist pumped his sister.</p><p>They got to their neighborhood, where the whole crew lived. They could hear music from the back,meaning that the band was practicing. Milo and Randy ran to their father, who welcomed them with open arms. Stella, Mrs. Elizabeth’s wife, was happy to hear about her daughter’s last day as she made her way to the door. Fernando had parked when Edensaw came out of the house.</p><p>Their sister grabbed her stuff and ran up to her brother to give him a hug. He was elated to see his sister, having the same hopes of an adventurous summer as well.</p><p>“Any book ideas?” he asked as they walked into the house.</p><p>“Not yet,” Michelle sighed,” But I do have all summer!” </p><p>The brothers agreed, then the three ran to the backyard. The shed went silent halfway through their journey, with the four talking with one another. They were discussing vocals for a song and what kind of chords they were looking for. They didn’t want to interrupt their parents, but they were looking forward to their family summer. Edensaw knocked and the group went silent.</p><p>“I think we’ve made the neighbors angry again,” Bill sighed.</p><p>“But Bill...our neighbors are right here.”</p><p>That’s when the kids introduced themselves with big smiles and the exclamation of summer vacation. Bill and Ted were very excited to see their kids. Since they started school, whenever they came home, the boys would always greet the three with a smile and open arms. For the boys, it was the highlight of their day during the school year.</p><p>“Hey kids!” Bill exclaimed,” Who’s ready for the most rockin’ summer ever?”</p><p>“Excellent!” The kids exclaimed, the family doing an air guitar together.</p><p>Elizabeth and Jo, excited to see their children, bid the others a good night. The five decided to head inside and come up with a list for their summer activities. </p><p>“There’s gonna be a lot of time travel this summer,” Ted said to Bill.</p><p>“Yeah, which is super educational. They’ll go back to their classes and ace history!”</p><p>Ted nodded then paused before they could walk into the house,”It’s gonna be real different without Rufus around.”</p><p>“I know, dude,” Bill held his partner’s hand,” but it’s gonna be okay. We’ve done it alone before-“</p><p>“Yeah,” Ted looked down,” but it just makes me think of all those times we went with him, ya know?”</p><p>“Right, and that’s okay. He was one of the greatest things to happen to us.”</p><p>“But what about the kids? And Wild Stallyns?”</p><p>“I said one of the best, Ted.”</p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p>All Bill could do was smile and kiss his partner. Twenty years of being together and Ted had yet to change. Of course, Bill could never ask that from him. He loved him just the way he was. Bill decided to start dinner with Fernando, who was showing off his chopping skills to his little brother, who knew exactly what to do. </p><p>As Bill walked off, Ted decided to head into their bedroom. There was something Mr. Logan was searching for that he hoped would calm down his overrun mind. He turned on the light and shuffled over to the closet. The flickering light and smell of shoe cleaner meant nothing as he reached for the box on the top shelf. He walked over and sat down on the bed, opening the box.</p><p>Pictures were something Ted enjoyed greatly. Whenever he felt down, he could go back to the photos and remind himself of the days in his past. There was the first place that Bill and Ted lived. They were just so happy to have a new place that they could call home. Many pictures of the band and of the kids. A lot of them, however, contained Rufus. </p><p>“Papa?”</p><p> </p><p>Ted looked up to find Michelle standing in the doorway. Relief came over his shoulders as he let a few tears finally drip down.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked nervously as she made her way into the bedroom.</p><p>“Just looking at pictures, Mica,” Ted explained as his daughter sat next to him, to which he put an arm around her,” You know, your dad and I owe everything to Rufus. If it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t even be together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Absolutely! He brought us closer together and helped us see a future together. He brought you three into our lives and he was one of the greatest men I knew.”</p><p>“I miss him a lot.”</p><p>“I do too, honey. He was amazing…” Ted paused and looked down at his daughter. She was solemn and quiet as he put his hand on her shoulder,” Hey, let’s remember all of the good times we had with Rufus, right?”</p><p>“Right, Papa,” Michelle smiled. </p><p>As Ted smiled, the phone rang. The two were taken from the photographs as Bill answered the phone. It was quiet for a little while until Mr. Preston walked in. </p><p>“Teddy,” he said,” the phone’s for us.”</p><p>“Who is it?” Ted asked as he got up.</p><p>“Andy Decker.”</p><p>“Andy Decker?” each of their children gasped.</p><p>They each knew exactly what the man wanted. He was a representative for the Crusher Days, which was one of the smallest, yet most memorable, festivals. It was an east coast affair and they all loved it (though the three had never been to any of the days at the festival). But perhaps this year could change that.</p><p>“Hello Mr. Decker,” Ted said,” It’s a pleasure to be able to talk to you.”</p><p>“Why thank you, Mr. Logan!” Andy laughed,” It’s a pleasure to be talking to half of the Wild Stallyns! Now, I called today because I have a proposition for you. I’m sure you’ve heard of Crusher Days, the four day festival held in New York in the summer.”</p><p>All three of the children poked their heads towards their fathers. The men made sure their kids were quiet.</p><p>“Uh, yes!” Bill nodded,” Our kids love the festival!”</p><p>“Well that’s great! Now, we need four acts to perform in this concert and...we’d love to invite your band and your families on the tour!”</p><p>At this, the three children nearly fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we sure this is the right thing to do?” Bill asked.</p><p>Elizabeth and Jo were already on board with the idea. They saw this as a great opportunity for younger generations to get involved with the love for music. They also believed that their families would have a most excellent time on the short tour. But Bill and Ted were still pondering when it came to dinner time. What would they say? What would they do? Their children, however, were quite insistent that the family go.</p><p>“Imagine how cool a tour world would be,” Fernando did his effort of convincing,” Lights! Cameras! Rockin out!”</p><p>“We have to create a new song before we go,” Ted mentioned.</p><p>“You can create a new song for the final night!” Edensaw declared,” Like a new release for the show in Madison Square Garden!”</p><p>“What about your summer vacation?” they asked.</p><p>“If we go on our this tour,” Michelle insisted,” this’ll be the greatest summer vacation ever!”</p><p>Bill and Ted wanted nothing more than to make their kids happy. They also wanted this to be a most excellent summer. After a minute, the duo smiled to each other and looked to their kids. </p><p>“Pack your bags, kiddos!” Bill declared,” We’re going to Crusher Days!”</p><p>The three hopped up out of their chairs and played with their air guitars. They went to pack, even with the festival being two days from the date. Ted smiled as Bill started to throw the dishes away. Mr. Logan stood up and began to put away whatever food had been left over.</p><p>“I think we made the right decision, Teddy,” Bill prompted. </p><p>“A most excellent choice,” Ted paused,” What are we going to do about a new song?”<br/>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“We want to write something for Madison Square Garden. It has to be the greatest song ever or this will be a bogus journey!”</p><p>“Babe!” Bill took his boyfriend’s hand,” It’s okay. We’ll figure this out, even if it takes some time.”</p><p>Ted apologized for getting worked up. His excitement and happiness made Bill feel alive. They put their foreheads together, which Bill always found calmed Ted during a small freakout. After a kiss, they went to tell Elizabeth and Jo the good news. </p><p>Two days passed and the group was ready to go. Fernando volunteered to take the bags and equipment into his car. Big mistake. Elizabeth saw the young man’s struggle and walked over to the car. She pulled a few of the bags out, did a quick rearranging and shoved the last of the bags in there. She closed the door and smiled to him.</p><p>“All done!” she claimed.</p><p>“Thanks Aunt El,” he smiled shyly.</p><p>The adults headed to Jack’s van and packed in, while Edensaw took Bill’s car with the kids. And soon, they were off. Michelle had her notebook on her lap with blank pages. Her brother glanced over to his sister and smirked.</p><p>“You’ll find something soon enough,” he said.</p><p>“Not soon enough,” Michelle turned to the backseat,” So, does anyone know who else is at Crusher Days?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t research it this year,” Milo shrugged,” I figured we’d meet them when we get there.”</p><p>The kids nodded to this as they pulled into the airport. The van waited in the long line, wondering where to go. The other cars followed suit, in the hopes that they wouldn’t miss their flights. The van jerked forward a few times, the driver with a lead food. Jack was not the best driver and no one wanted to speak up about it. Except his wife. </p><p>“Slow down, Jack,” Jo insisted,’ You’re gonna get us in an accident!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he insisted, then whipped his head and laid his hand on the horn,” Move it!!”</p><p>“Oh God,” Jo rubbed her temples.</p><p>Fernando was the only one unbothered by all of this. He rocked out in his car, bobbing his head and waiting to get out of that long line. A knock came onto his window. He rolled it down and looked up at a representative for the airline.</p><p>“Are you with the Stallyns?” they asked.</p><p>“All three of us,” Fernando pointed,”Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Could you come follow me please?”</p><p>Fernando nodded as the man went back to his golf cart. Fernando started to follow the man but stopped besides the van and rolled down his window. Bill rolled down his window and stuck his head out.</p><p>“What’s up?” he asked.</p><p>“Someone from the airport told me to follow them.’</p><p>“So you trust them?” Jack asked.</p><p>“They asked me if I was with the Stallyns.”</p><p>The two cars soon followed suit, where they got to the back. The kids stared in shock as Andy stood beside a private jet. They could only assume it was their private jet. The family parked their cars and walked over to where Andy stood. The man looked quite professional, adjusting his tie as he walked over to the group.</p><p>“Welcome, friends!” he said with a smile, “And welcome Wild Stallyns! You’re gonna love Crusher Days. I’m Andy, I spoke with Bill and Ted on the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Bill S Preston Esquire,” Bill shook the man’s hand,” This is my partner, Ted Theodore Logan.”</p><p>“Excellent to meet you!” </p><p>Elizabeth and Jo introduced themselves. Andy was delighted, being that Elizabeth was his daughter’s favorite member of the band. The kids crowded around each other, waiting for themselves to be introduced to Andy. How could they be calm? They were standing right in front the Andy Decker! Jack and Stella were introduced, then came time for the moment of truth.</p><p>“This is my daughter Charlotte,” Jo smiled.</p><p>“These are my boys, Randy and Milo,” Elizabeth explained.<br/>“These are our sons,” Bill pulled the boys in,” Our oldest boy, Fernando and our youngest son, Edensaw.”</p><p>“And this is our daughter, Michelle,” Ted said with a proud smile. </p><p>“i...I think I speak for all of us when I say,” Michelle stuck her hand out,” It’s an honor to meet you.”</p><p>“Well I could say the same about your whole crew!”</p><p>Andy shook her hand and her whole face lit up. The other kids crowded around Michelle, staring at the hand he shook. The parents could tell that their children had been beyond excitement. At this, they smiled and turned to Andy.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting us on the tour, Mr Decker,” Bill nodded.</p><p>“Oh, call me Andy! You folks are gonna have a great time on your tour, I guarantee! Hey, let’s get on the plane and don’t you worry about the bags. We’ll get them for ya!”</p><p>The kids, at hearing this, jumped to immediately help with the bags. Fernando made sure the instruments were secure and they hopped on the plane. The kids were amazed by the lavish feel of the private jet. The huge seats were comfortable for everyone, who knew it would be a long day before the start of the tour. The band had never flown in a private jet before, so this had finally been off of their bucket list. </p><p>“This is the life,” Jo said as she leaned back. </p><p>“Do you think this is how other rockstars live? Ted asked.</p><p>“Most definitely,” Stella looked to the back,” the kids seem to enjoy it.”</p><p>“Absolutely. Here’s to safe travels and to our next journey!”</p><p>The group raised their water bottles and took a sip. As the night came and the flight went on, Andy was called to the front of the plane. Michelle had been busy writing while everyone was asleep. She came up with a few ideas before scrapping them altogether. Writing on a plane didn’t even help her ideas. As she leaned back, trying to find something to write about, she heard a rumble in the distance. Fernando shot up, glancing over to his sister. </p><p>“Thunder?” he asked.</p><p>“Guys,” Andy called out,” There’s a storm passing by and we have to do an emergency landing in Kansas. It won’t be more than an hour!”<br/>“Bogus,” Milo mumbled. </p><p>The plane touched down in a small airport, where the kids could spot a gas station across the street. It was small and the lights were as bright as the lightning in the sky. It was the only sign of civilization. Figuring that though the kids needed some time outside of the aircraft, Ted headed towards the back. </p><p>“Hey kids,” he said,” Why don’t you six go across the street and get yourselves something to eat?”</p><p>“You sure, Mr. Logan?” Milo asked.</p><p>“Sure!” He handed his wallet to Michelle, who sat right in front of the man,” Just make sure you don’t over do it. And watch before you cross!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Papa!”</p><p>The kids all got up, happy to finally stretch their legs. As they got off, shielding themselves from the rain, Bill smiled over at his partner. Ted was always so good with the kids. It made him a perfect partner. Ted noticed his boyfriend’s stare and all he could do was smile.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“How did I ever get so lucky to have someone as you?” Bill sighed.</p><p>All Ted could do was blush. As he insisted otherwise, the kids ran across the street. They were unaware of the commotion behind the building. As they gathered their snacks and drinks, the phone booth quickly appeared in the back. Carl stepped out, his breathing heavy and his intentions clear. He knew this was where he had to be. He checked his watch, then slowly took to the front. He saw the six getting ready to leave, bags in their hands. It was now or never. </p><p>“I can’t believe we got all this for five bucks,” Fernando exclaimed.</p><p>“I know right?”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Carl approached the group.</p><p>They each jumped at the sound of his voice. The two oldest puffed out their chests, ready to protect the youngest. But it wouldn’t be necessary. </p><p>“Are you the children of Wid Stallyns?” he asked.</p><p>“Who wants to know?” Eden asked,</p><p>“Rufus’s grandson.”<br/>The group remained silent for a second. That was a name they hadn’t heard in a long time. Michelle pondered for a moment, unsure of what to think. But the others didn’t find it funny. </p><p>“Rufus isn’t something you joke about,” Fernando paused,” How do you know about Rufus?”</p><p>“Because I’m his-” Carl grabbed Fernando by his hand,” Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>The group quickly followed to see what was going on. They got to the back of the building and stopped when they saw the time machine. It couldn’t be. Michelle stepped forward. Her brothers tried to stop her, but all they earned was a glare.</p><p>“It’s real. It’s all real. This is all coming back,” Michelle turned to Carl,”You’re his grandson?”</p><p> </p><p>“Carl,” he said,” I was honestly devastated when Grandpa died. I can’t imagine how your dads, and moms, and even you guys felt when you found out. I came here for a reason though, I have to make your families play Exposed at Madison Square Garden.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exposed?” Randy asked.</p><p>“Yeah! It’s one of their most famous songs...you’ve heard of it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The kids shook their heads. They hadn’t heard of such a title. The time traveler realized that the song was made in a flash. Of course it wasn’t done yet! </p><p>“You’ll hear it soon enough,” Carl tried to remember what Miss Van Halen told him,” But for now...I have to follow the tour and make sure Wild Stallyns plays on.”</p><p>“Let’s go take you to-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Carl paused,” I...I shouldn’t. Not until the mission is completed.”</p><p>They understood. Carl agreed to meet the group at their destination, in order to prevent the first act. Before they could leave, he stopped Michelle, who turned back with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I...I was also told that I’m supposed to help you with your book.”</p><p>Michelle paused for a second. Her book? Did others read it? Of course they did! If a boy from the future mentioned it, it had to be passed down for years. She thanked him and turned around, but turned back when she had a question.</p><p>“What is-?”</p><p> </p><p>But he was gone. Michelle looked around and then ran back to her family. By then, the plane was ready to take off. The kids said nothing about meeting Carl and their parents didn’t ask. They were sure that the band would think they were nuts. They decided to keep to themselves and wait until the time was right. When would that be? They didn’t know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Bethel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group touched down in Bethel just an hour ago. They were driven to the stadium in their old tour bus, which the band was relieved to see. When they first started touring, their former manager bought the band the bus as a thank you for all the joy they brought him. </p><p>“I remember sleeping many a nights on the floor,” Bill sprawled himself out on the bedroom part of the bus,” All those nights with the four of us, snoring and practicing.” </p><p>“All?” Jack glanced around, finding four beds along the walls.</p><p>“The floor is good for a musician’s back,” Elizabeth explained.</p><p>The Preston-Logan children had only been on the bus for one tour. It was their first tour and no one was able to watch the children. Of course, the young kids were more than happy to travel with their parents. Bill and Ted would tuck their sons in, the portable crib securely at the top of where the four slept on the floor. It was something the band liked to reminisce. </p><p>“Things might be a little different now,” Julia said as she hopped onto the bus.</p><p>“Julia!” the four exclaimed.</p><p>Their manager smiled at their greeting. She’d been their manager for about seven years and, every time they saw her, there was more happiness to go around. As they drove, she explained how the night would go down and their place in the show. When they arrived to the stadium, the lights were bright and the stage was getting prepped. The instruments were carried in as the band focused on their newfound territory. </p><p>Bill and Ted looked to each other, smiling at their new world. Elizabeth and Jo pointed out different features in the building, Stella and Jack nodding to their conversation. The kids walked down the aisle, following Julia.</p><p>“Isn’t this around Woodstock?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“Exactly around Woodstock. They used to say Crusher Days was like a mini Woodstock. If you ask me, it’s more of a Monterey Pop Festival.”</p><p>At this, Charlotte smiled. Julia led the group to the backrooms, where many of the other acts stood. She went to talk to the only other band that was in the room. The kids turned to each other with big smiles on their faces. But Michelle had curiosity in her smile.</p><p>“Where’s Carl?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Randy asked, figuring out what he could do to mess with people.</p><p>“He said he’d meet us in Bethel,” Michelle pointed out.</p><p>“We just got here,” Fernando reminded,” He’ll be here soon enough.”</p><p>Michelle nodded, though she was highly impatient. Julia walked over to the group and clasped her hands together. The band turned their attention to her. Her smile was wide, as if she had something planned.</p><p>“Why don’t we meet the other acts?”</p><p>“Excellent!” was shouted, followed by a couple of air guitars. </p><p>She led the group over to a smaller group. There were four younger members picking and fixing up their instruments. Two of them looked like they belonged in high school, while the others looked fresh out of such a place. Their mix of punk and hippie intrigued the kids and the adults. Wild Stallyns stepped forward with smiles. They all looked up, their jaws to the floor.</p><p>“Wild Stallyns,” Julia gestured,” Meet Scientific Danger. They’re new to the scene. Scientific Danger...Wild Stallys.”</p><p>“Hey there!” the band said.</p><p>All at once, Scientific Danger leapt up. They were trying to find the words. Wild Stallyns understood their astonishment. They’d be shocked if their favorite band was standing before them, not able to find the right words. Elizabeth decided to break the ice when she saw the drums. A smile crept to her face.</p><p>“I love those drums,” she said.</p><p>“Th-thank you, ma’am!” the young man said,” You...you’re our inspiration!” </p><p>“Thank you!” Bill nodded.</p><p>“Of course, sirs,” The guitarist said.</p><p>“There’s no need to be formal!” Ted took everyone’s thoughts away,” You can call me Ted.”</p><p>The others agreed that a first name basis was necessary. Quickly, the drummer introduced himself as Taylor. The bassist was Don, the guitarist was Jace and the lead singer was Freddi. The kids were interested in the young band members. Elizabeth, Michelle and Milo were seated next to Taylor, who was making sure everything was perfect. At this, the woman smiled. The band was absolutely polite and Wild Stallyns couldn’t get enough of them. Especially their children. As they spoke, Andy came in with a worried look. At this, everyone noticed. </p><p>“Is everything okay, sir?” Freddi asked.</p><p>“I just found that the last act isn’t gonna be here until the last show,” Andy sighed,” I knew something would go wrong,” he then gave a small smile,” but our other act has arrived!”</p><p>A man walked into the room. He donned a feminine outfit, rocking platform boots and an 80s makeup look. The kids and Scientific Danger felt their jaws hit the floor at the same time. Rocky Emmerson was one of their favorite singers! He’d been well recognized and rightfully so. However, he was struggling to get to the top as his sound did not match one that was modern day. When he saw the group of shocked fans, he walked over and smiled.</p><p>“I see I have some fans,” he softly said,” I’m pleased to meet all of you.”</p><p>“Thank you!” they managed to squeak out.</p><p>“Are you all part of Scientific Danger?” he asked.</p><p>The members then stood up. Rocky raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out who the other children were. When Wild Stallyns approached, it was the singer’s turn to be shocked. The four oldest people smiled at this and shook both of his hands.</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d be meeting my favorite band!” </p><p>“Aw, thank you!” Jo smiled,” Oh! The group sitting down are actually our children. They were dying to come on the tour for their summer break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can tell we’re gonna have a great time together.”</p><p> </p><p>The bands and Rocky decided to do some practicing. As they went off, Rocky glanced over to his manager. She simply smirked, knowing her best client had a plan. In the end, he would be the grand finale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Night One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl arrived as Scientific Danger was on stage. He was sneaking around, doing his best to find the kids. He glanced around the hall, hearing all sorts of bustling. He snuck a peak in every room, though he didn’t find the kids. All there was was extra instruments, food and some musicians working on some instruments.</p><p>“Where are you guys?” he mumbled.</p><p>“You know, you’re my greatest inspiration,” A voice said,” and it’s an honor for me to be able to go on tour with you guys. Even if it is for a short time.”</p><p>Carl’s ears perked up and glanced to the door at the end of the hall. It was closer to the music but he could distinctly pick it out. He snuck towards the end, glancing in really quick then putting his back towards the wall. Rocky. He was talking to Wild Stallyns, Jack and Stella in one of the rehearsal rooms. Somehow, the time traveler knew where this was going. </p><p>“Well,” Ted said,” We’re glad that you’re here!”</p><p>“We can’t wait to hear you perform tonight,” Jo mentioned casually.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jack nodded,” The kids love your music.”</p><p>Carl rolled his eyes and continued to listen. Though he had to find the kids, this was just as important. </p><p>“I’m surprised that they’ve heard of me” Rocky laughed,” I’m still rising to fame and, let me tell you, it has not been easy.”</p><p>“Maybe a collaboration can fix that!” Bill exclaimed.</p><p>Carl shook his head furiously. Absolutely not! He knew, in the future, no such album existed, and he had to make sure it stayed that way. Carl ran towards the back of the stage. He saw many faces and hands moving around. He noticed the group of kids watching Scientific Danger performing on the stage. They were hypnotized by the sound, excited and impressed by their performance. Carl squeezed his way towards the group.</p><p>“Hey guys,” he said.</p><p>“There you are!” Milo smiled.</p><p>“We’re just watching Scientific Danger perform,” Randy mentioned.</p><p>“Good! Their collaboration with your parents is great.”</p><p>The kids’ faces lit up as they heard this. The band finished and the crowd went wild. Freddi and the boys felt their cheeks glow as they bowed. They thanked the crowd, bowing several times as they found themselves helping the crew set up for Wild Stallyns. Even Rocky and his crew got on board. The kids were pulled aside by Carl, however, as they watched the crew. </p><p>“So what exactly is gonna happen tonight?” Edensaw asked. </p><p>“Your parents are in danger,” Carl explained,” They’re going to be sabotaged on this tour by Rocky.”</p><p>The kids were shocked at the sound of the news. Their idol was the bad guy? Though they wanted to go against his words, they realized that their parents could be in serious danger. Michelle asked what would happen, but Carl had forgotten. As he pondered, Wild Stallyns came standing backstage. </p><p>“Alright,” Ted sighed,” Are we ready, crew?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready!” the three nodded.</p><p>Their kids wished them luck, watching with pure happiness. Stella and Jack hugged their spouses and encouraged them. As he watched them get on stage, Jack and Stella turning their backs to the group, the audience screaming with excitement, the time traveler froze. At first, the kids were too busy watching their parents get ready for their set. Then they all turned back to notice his expression. </p><p>“What is it?” Fernando asked.</p><p>“The instruments!” he screamed,” They’re gonna-”</p><p>But the kids wouldn’t sit behind and listen. They rushed past their family members and onto the stage. Before they could play their instruments, Michelle pulled Ted away from his instrument. He seemed confused as Fernando did the same for Bill.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Bill asked.</p><p>“Trust me on this one, Dad.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Elizabeth asked. </p><p>“No,” Charlotte shook her head as she took her to the side of the stage,” You need to get away from your instruments!”</p><p> </p><p>Jo looked down as her sons helped her away. The family and audience were clearly confused. Ted tried to calm his frantic daughter. She knew she couldn’t say anything about Carl, but she had to do it before something bad happened. </p><p>“Mica,” he had his hands on her shoulders,” What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa,” she said,” There’s been a-”</p><p> </p><p>The instruments suddenly caught a blaze, which began to grow. The band and their children backed up at the sight. Taylor grabbed an extinguisher and poured it down on the instruments. The children were shaking at the sight, realizing that they could’ve lost their parents. Carl was in awe. Rocky became angry at his failed plan. And, more so, he couldn’t play that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What Went Wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, we’re not mad at you. We just want to know how you knew that our happen.”</p><p>The band sat their kids down to talk about what happened that night. Before they did so, Carl begged for the group not to let his presence be known. They kept glancing to one another, not sure what to say. Bill sat down and inched closer to his family.</p><p>“Dudes,” he said,” It’s okay. Like Elizabeth said, we aren’t mad at you guys. We’re grateful, actually. We just want to know how you knew. Did you see something?”</p><p>Michelle glanced to her friends, then to Ted, who stood before her. He was worried that his daughter had seen something that caused her anxiety. She was so frantic when she tried to pull him away. </p><p>“Mica,” he asked,” Did you see something?”</p><p>“It was the-”</p><p>Before she could speak, Andy and Julia walked in. Scientific Danger lingered in the doorway, grateful that their idols were alright. Michelle was thankful that she didn’t have to lie about what she saw. A breath of relief came about but no one seemed to notice. </p><p>“We found out what the issue was,” Andy explained,” Turns out, there was some faulty wiring on stage. The microphones, the instruments--they had the worst wiring possible. I am so sorry, guys.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Andy,” Jo said,”We know it was just an accident.”</p><p> I’m just happy everyone’s okay,” Julia sighed.</p><p>The two left to go and talk to Rocky. The kids were thankful they could keep it together. Scientific Danger sheepishly walked in, nervously approaching the band. The group smiled over as they came up to the adults.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Jo smiled. </p><p>“We saw what happened,” Taylor explained,” We’re glad you guys are safe. We just wanted to let you use our instruments until you got new ones.”<br/>Wild Stallyns smiled and thanked the band. The older band thanked their children, hugging them tightly and promising that they were proud. The four walked off, Scientific Danger staying behind to talk to the band’s children. </p><p>“You guys really were prepared,” Taylor chuckled.</p><p>“Thank you,” Michelle saw Carl run in.</p><p>“Good, we-”</p><p>Everyone stared at Carl. He felt his cheeks glow a bright red. What was he going to say? He wondered if this was going to end in disaster. But, he figured he had to say something. Freddi turned to Fernando.</p><p>“Who’s this?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh! This is Carl,” Charlotte said quickly,” Carl is one of the stagehands. An intern!” </p><p>“Pleased to meet you!” </p><p>Scientific Danger smiled at Carl and greeted him. Their manager, Gregory, was searching for the band. They told the group they’d be back, then left the room. All smiles ceased and everyone looked to Carl.</p><p>“Okay,” Edensaw took the lead,” Tell us what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” Carl explained,”It’s Rocky. He’s going to try to end Wild Stallyns.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why?” Randy asked.</p><p>“Rocky’s jealous of your parents’ fame. He’s obsessed with getting famous and, by ending Wild Stallyns, he can be the star of the show. He’s the one that played with the wires. But it isn’t going to stop there.”</p><p>The group felt nervousness filling their chests. They had to protect their parents! Rocky was a threat and they had to make sure nothing happened.</p><p>“What do we have to do?” Milo decided to ask.</p><p>“All you have to do is make sure Rocky’s schemes don’t get to your parents,” he explained,” Rocky’s next plan is to get your parents sick. Make sure they don’t take anything Rocky offers them tomorrow. And, you have to get them to write Exposed.”</p><p>The kids recalled the song. They had to devise a plan to work on protecting their family. Carl knew had, as well, to help Michelle with her book. But for now, it was about saving Wild Stallyns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild Stallyns were fast asleep at the front of the bus. They had been working on a song but, as soon as they started, they were snoring away. The kids were wide awake, nervous about the next morning’s events. What could they do? How could they stop Rocky? Michelle turned to her side to face everyone.</p><p>“No one else can sleep?” she asked.</p><p>“Rocky’s not really gonna injure our parents,” Milo tried to tell himself before turning to the group,” Is he?”</p><p>“I have my doubts,’ Fernando shook his head,” Look, all we have to do is watch out and make sure he doesn’t do anything terrible! They’ll be fine. Besides, if someone from the future came here and is talking about the future of Wild Stallyns, and ourselves, I’m sure it’s all perfectly fine. Now, why don’t we try to sleep?”</p><p>The kids agreed but they still struggled to do so. The next morning, they were ready to protect. Carl said to make sure Rocky didn’t give them anything. What was his plan?  For the second day of the tour, he didn’t have a plan. But when he saw his backup drummer sneezing and hacking up a lung after the night, he had an idea. So, while he was making him cough on some water the next night, Michelle was watching and thinking of some book ideas. Some  were about her life and plots loosely based upon it, while others were out of this world. But none of them worked. Carl approached her, looking around.</p><p>“Has Rocky tried anything yet?” he asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Michelle shook her head,” Hey, didn’t you say you needed to help me write my book?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Carl nodded,” It’s about the French Revolution.”</p><p>The French Revolution? That was certainly an odd time period. He explained that it was significant in her life. Before she could ask, she saw Rocky turn the corner with a tray of drinks. There were ones marked with the members of Wild Stallyns on them. He set the drinks down and went to look for the band. Michelle wasted no time. She grabbed new cups, wrote the names on the cups and switched the drinks. She ran back over to Carl before anyone could notice.</p><p>“Clever idea,” he nodded.</p><p>“Thanks,” she sighed,” I hope it works.”</p><p>Rocky smiled as he saw the group approach. They were talking about the concert and how soon they’d be up. Rocky grabbed the tray and stood before them, almost scaring the four.</p><p>“Sorry y’all!” he laughed,” I just saw you guys coming and I couldn’t miss you. I thought you could use a drink before you went on.”</p><p>“Hey, thanks Man!” Bill exclaimed as he took a cup,” You’re the coolest dude. To Rocky!”</p><p>His friends toasted the singer and took a drink. Rocky smiled, knowing his plan was working. He took a swig of his own drink, his backup band doing the same. His drummer sniffed twice, staring into the water. Something didn’t feel right. Not long after, Wild Stallyns went on stage. Their performance was killer, being loud and proud. Rocky watched, angrily wondering why they weren’t getting sick.</p><p>“Why aren’t they sick yet?” he growled.</p><p>“It does take a little while,” his drummer yawned.</p><p>“But it didn’t when...when…”</p><p> </p><p>Rocky sneezed and realized what had happened. By the time Wild Stallyns was done, Rocky and his band were unable to perform for the day. Andy was starting to freak out, feeling as though Crusher Days was a disaster. Meanwhile, the kids were contemplating everything as they shuffled in the back rooms, wondering what more they could do. There was so much to do and they were starting to worry that their parents were questioning everything and that they were losing time to confess. </p><p>“Why can’t we say anything?” Fernando asked.</p><p>“I’m just afraid to get caught,” he said.</p><p>“Our parents should be the ones that know about this,” Michelle would die on that hill and the others knew it,” They’re the ones who should know what’s going on!” </p><p>“Michelle-” Edensaw tried to reason.</p><p>“Eden, they’re going to get hurt if we just let this keep going on. Now Carl, we have to tell them—“</p><p>“No!” He said,” No, because I know what’s gonna happen. They’re gonna take one look at me and they’re gonna be reminded of my grandpa. They’ll compare me to him but I’m nothing like him, okay?”<br/>Everyone remained quiet, unsure of what to say. Carl felt deeply ashamed, sighing as he sat on the floor of the backstage. Michelle could sense that this was an issue that Carl was really struggling with. She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Carl,” she said,” I know that this is a difficult task and I know that comparing you to Rufus isn’t right...None of us compared you to him. You are doing an amazing job and I cannot thank you enough. You are making your grandfather proud. Besides, our parents would be so happy to meet you…”</p><p>Carl realized that she was right. They would have the next generation with them to help lead their future. He gave a smile to everyone, which they did in return.</p><p>“You’re right,” he nodded, standing up,”Where are they?”</p><p>As he asked, Julia walked in. She asked the kids to pack up and get in the bus. The boys asked if she had seen their parents. She explained how their parents had gotten on Rocky’s tour bus for the evening. The kids became panicked once Julia left. Carl’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“The detour,” he mumbled before heading for the doorway.</p><p>The group followed him, shouting his name. He fled to his time machine. Before he could enter, he looked back to his friends. They were all worried about him until…</p><p>“The detour is one of the events,” he recalled,” I have to save your parents and get them to Madison Square Garden!”</p><p>Carl went to leave. But he had one last thing he had to do. He opened the door and stuck his head out.</p><p>“Michelle,” he explained,” You wrote about your life in the French Revolution. After all this is said and done, I’m gonna show you. You were born there, taken and saved by Rufus.”</p><p>With that, he fled away, leaving Michelle smiling and feeling relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. MSG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rest in Peace, Eddie Van Halen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wild Stallyns were grateful to be driven out by Rocky himself. They drove in the night, laughing and trying to come up with a new song. They couldn’t seem to find a final ground with their song. They were highly uncertain of showing up to Madison Square Garden. Rocky listened, but didn’t say anything. As he watched them fall asleep, Rocky pulled over to the side of the road. He hopped out and quietly shut the door, leaving the doors unlocked but shoving the keys in his pocket.  Rocky waited on the side of the road, glancing down one end. Soon, however, he saw a tour bus coming his way. He waved them down as they stopped in the middle of the road. The door opened up, his driver looking down.</p><p>“I take it the plan went well?” they asked.</p><p>“You would not believe it,” he sighed as he hopped on,” They took forever to fall asleep. I can’t believe I had to drive them around like babies. I feel like we’re a mile away from Madison Square Garden.”</p><p>“You wish!” </p><p>They drove off into the night, leaving the car behind. When afternoon came, Ted was the first to wake up. Bill was fast asleep, head on his partner’s shoulder. Ted smiled, then stopped. He looked up, trying to figure out what was happening. He nudged his boyfriend, whispering his name. Bill shifted, turning to the other side. He tried once more to wake the man, this time he jolted up, looking around.</p><p>“Teddy,” he yawned,” What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I think Rocky’s gone missing.”</p><p>Bill blinked then looked around. His eyes grew wide as he launched himself out of the car. The women woke up and did the same. Ted was standing around, calling for Rocky. When that didn’t work, he started rummaging through the car for something, anything, to help them. Once he stopped, he looked up to the group and shook his head.</p><p>“Maybe he went to find a gas station,” Ted tried to reassure the band. </p><p>“I’m afraid not,” Jo sighed,”Guys, I think we’ve been left behind on purpose.”</p><p>“Why would he do this to us?” Elizabeth asked aloud. </p><p>“Because he wants to be famous and he’ll kick you out of the spotlight to get there.”</p><p>The group turned to the young man in front of them. They were worried for this young man. What was he doing on the side of the road by himself? Before they could say anything, they saw the time machine, and froze. Carl was hesitant. A part of himself hated doing this. But the majority knew it needed to be done. Bill and Ted approached him, waiting to hear what he had to say. He was before his idols for the first time. He was nervous and scared, but when the dark haired musician smiled, so did Carl.<br/>“You’re a time traveler?” he nodded to the box.</p><p>“More than that. I’m Rufus’s grandson.”</p><p>At this, the four felt a lump in their throats. Rufus....they all smiled with teary eyes. </p><p>“Let me guess,” Bill choked out,” Another issue?”</p><p>“With Rocky,” Carl nodded,” Look, he’s been trying to sabotage you throughout this whole tour. He’s the reason your instruments failed and you almost got sick…”</p><p>“Did the kids know?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>Carl nodded. That’s why they were trying to protect them. The band felt sick as they realized that their kids were with Rocky! They were probably looking for the band! </p><p>“We need to get you to Madison Square Garden,” Carl said,” But first-”</p><p>He tossed his phone to the band. Ted caught it and they all looked down. It had a song entitled “Exposed”...their song. They looked up to the boy. He smiled and stated that they had a song to write. At this, they were grateful.</p><p>The kids were nervously looking around for the band. Jack and Stella had not seen their spouses since the night before. They looked around too, not knowing what their children knew. Rocky was getting his makeup on, knowing he’d be the first to start. Andy knocked twice and Rocky looked up, giving a smile. </p><p>“Hello Andy!” Rocky smiled. </p><p>“Have you seen The Wild Stallyns?” he nervously asked. </p><p>“I can’t say I have,” Rocky shrugged.</p><p>“Okay,” Andy rubbed his temples, “I don’t know where they could be! You’re on first then.”</p><p>Rocky smiled and raised his fists in the air. His dream came true! He would triumph over Wild Stallyns once and for all. As he finished with his makeup, he saw their children standing in the doorway. He gave a devilish smile and turned his chair. Though he turned too hard and he kept spinning. Fernando angrily walked over and grabbed his chair, the two face to face. </p><p>“Where’s our parents?” Fernando growled.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Rocky raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“You took our parents and left them on the side of the road,” Charlotte piped up,” You want to steal their fame! You want them dead!”</p><p>“Not dead,” Rocky got up,” Temporarily out of the way. There isn’t much you can do now. I’ll finally take the rock industry and there’s nothing you kids can do about it.”</p><p>Rocky walked towards the door. He pushed Michelle aside and went towards the stage. The kids were frantically wondering what to do. But as Rocky was making his way to the stage, they realized there was nothing they could do. Rocky, however, was ecstatic to hear the thousands of people cheering his name. He felt overjoyed to see from the sides, watching the ground fall to him. This was the moment he would take. </p><p>Before he could go out and sing, screams from the audience rose. Rocky smiled then stopped when he saw Wild Stallyns on stage. They were waving and smiling upon their audience. The kids, Stella and Jack rushed backstage, along with Rocky’s band. The kids were so grateful that their parents were okay. They ran on stage, not thinking about the audience. Rocky’s drummer looked over.</p><p>“Looks like they made it back.”</p><p>“NO! REALLY?”</p><p>The kids were too busy hugging their parents. The band smiled and held their children. They were glancing to the other side, where Carl was smiling with relief. Bill let go of his sons and walked up to the microphone. </p><p>“Hello Madison Square Garden!”  He exclaimed,” How are you dudes doing tonight?”</p><p>The crowd grew louder. Bill nodded and gestured to the family on the riser.</p><p>“As you know, this is Elizabeth, our wonderful drummer. She has her lovely partner Stella and their daughter Charlotte tonight.”</p><p>The crowd clapped for the family. Stella waved and Charlotte showed her best smile. They were both shy about the recognition, but Elizabeth kissed Stella on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her daughter. Bill looked down on the other side to the smaller platform.</p><p>“Our most rockin’ keyboardist,” he exclaimed,” Joanna! With her, is her most incredible husband Jack and their twin boys, Randy and Milo.”</p><p>Jack wasn’t sure what to say. Jo just wrapped her arms around him. He blushed and smiled at his wife. The brothers fist bumped as their parents hugged their boys.</p><p>“I’m Bill S Preston Esquire on guitar tonight,” He said,”With me tonight is my most excellent guitarist, best friend and love of my life, Ted Theodore Logan. And our incredible kids, Fernando, Edensaw and Michelle.”</p><p>Bill held onto his sons. Michelle and Ted hugged tightly. Ted walked up to the microphone.</p><p>“Our families are the most important thing in our hearts. Our second is our music and making sure the world is right. Tonight, we’ve written a new song for you. It might just do some justice. Can we have Rocky come out?”</p><p> </p><p>Rocky’s ears perked up as he heard this. He slowly walked out on stage, receiving cheers and applause. Rocky smiled and bowed to the crowd. Bill glanced over to Carl, who nodded. </p><p>“Rocky’s an upcoming artist. He’s been good to us on this tour and has never tried to stab our backs.”</p><p>“Or so we thought,” Ted intervened.</p><p>Rocky’s smile faded.  The kids run to Carl as the band began to play Exposed. Rocky was in shock as he listened to the lyrics. He realized that his tricks were over as the crowd cheered for Wild Stallyns, but booed at Rocky. The kids, Jack and Stella stood by Carl, dancing to the music. Anger boiled onto the star’s face as he leapt towards the band. But the guards stopped him. </p><p>“I’m gonna be back!” he shouted,” Put me down! Guys, help me!”</p><p> </p><p>His band looked to each other. Then, they smiled and waved as Scientific Danger came from the side. Once the song was over, the crowd cheered and whistled to the band. The Wild Stallyns decided to finish their set and, once they were done, were greeted by their families and Scientific Danger. They were all over the place, thrilled about the band doing so well.</p><p>“You guys are awesome,” A voice said.</p><p>The crew looked up and gasped. The band Van Halen stood before the group. Wild Stallyns came over to them, trembling and unsure of what to say. Then, with big smiles, they all broke out into air guitars.</p><p>“Excellent!” Both bands shouted.</p><p>At that, Van Halen went to play. For the end of Crusher Days, things went well. It even ended with Wild Stallyns and Scientific Danger deciding a collaboration was in order.</p><p>OUTSIDE OF VALENSOLE, FRANCE- 1793</p><p>The week after Crusher Days, Carl and Michelle traveled to the small French town. He knew it was abandoned and, for some reason, so did she. Michelle looked around, staring at the empty houses, especially the one in front of her. The two walked to the front and into the house, looking around for anything. The girl was in disbelief as she felt the tattered curtains and watched carefully for broken glass. It looked like the event had just occurred. </p><p>Then, carefully, Michelle and Carl looked over at the crib. There was a baby, shifting and looking around. The girl paused.</p><p>“Is it me?” she whispered.</p><p>“We come here first,” Carl explained while looking at the baby,” to better understand the feel of the situation. I have to take you a few hours before…”</p><p>Baby Michelle began to cry. Michelle tried to hush her younger self. But it wasn’t working. Carl heard footsteps, grabbed Michelle’s hand and ran to a nearby closet. They hid and watched, unsure of who was coming. But Carl saw and he froze. Rufus. </p><p>“It’s Grandpa,” he whispered. </p><p>The crying died down as Rufus picked up baby Michelle. He smiled down at her as she stared. The Michelle next to Carl looked to her time traveler friend.</p><p>“I remember this,” she whispered,” he took me back in time and I…”</p><p>“You’re not gonna have to worry anymore,” he whispered,” I’ll take you to the most excellent place I know.”</p><p>At this, both Michelle and Carl smiled. Rufus wrapped the baby up and walked to his time machine. He looked back, making eye contact with Carl. They froze, his grandson tearing up. Rufus gave one last smile and nod before the machine was gone. Michelle looked to Carl.<br/>“Are you gonna be okay?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded,” Let’s go. I’m taking you a few hours back. Then…you have got to see how you met your parents.”</p><p>Michelle smiled as they walked to their own time machine. Perhaps it was the beginning of the end...but perhaps not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed the series! This was most excellent to write. I might more in the future but, for now, this looks like the end. Thank you! Party on and be excellent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>